Blue Moon
by SingleHearts
Summary: She had the animal instinct within her, a trickster, a hunter; she could shift into a coyote but she also had wolf blood running through her veins. That is why he brought her here, that is why he convinced Kate into thinking that turning Scott into a besercker would be a better revenge for her own loss. Up until now everything was going according to plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I have finally caught up, somewhat. I have seen all of season 1 and 2 and am currently on season 3. So Im not just watching Teen wolf for shipping but actually for the show now since its pretty awesome. Yet! I still love Malia and i adore Stiles and the idea of them together just makes me so happy but again please stydia shippers be nice. **

**So after watching ep 11 and seeing promos of ep 12 for season 4 I just began typing up this story. Actually i was at a waiting room and i had nothing to do and then this story below happened. I know =/ So this might turn out to be a bunch of BS, my apologies in advance for if i waste your precious fanfiction reading time. **

**Basically this was supposed to be sort of Malia based, okay sort of Malia and Stiles based, but I just began including almost all the characters soooo...But it is kind of Malia centered since I truly believe she is such an awesome character that doesn't get enough love. So here goes and please do tell me if you wish for me to continue, i have no plot line whatsoever i just go with whatever my mind tells me to ramble about.  
><strong>

Malia

Peter had asked her, well more like bribed her into killing Kate. The deal was she killed Kate for him and he told her where she could find her mother. According to Peter killing Kate would come easy to her since she was a natural born killer. Malia knew better than to trust Peter, but now Kate had Scott and trying to kill Kate didn't sound like such a bad idea. Only that Scott had told her that they didn't kill people, and that was her Alpha talking.

She was on her way to find Scott, Peter riding next to her. She was determined to find Scott and Kira and bring them home safely, it was her number one priority at the moment. Her mother could wait, she had for over 17 years now. Even if Peter didn't tell her where she could find her mother, she knew she still had Stiles to help her figure it out. She smiled at the memory of finding "who is the desert wolf?" written on Stiles' board. "Would you kill for Stiles?" Peter's question kept ringing in her head. She knew the answer, she had known it the moment he had asked her.

Yes. If she had to, she would. She would do anything to keep him safe. But she didn't have to worry about that now because Stiles was back at Beacon Hills, safe from Kate or so she thought.

Peter

Peter was positive that Malia was going to do as he asked. She would free him from Kate and in the process she would get rid of Scott. It wasn't as if Kate was the only mastermind behind a sadistic plan. Scott was the true alpha but he wouldn't be for long. Malia had no idea that Scott was now a besercker, she had no clue that while she tried to save Scott she would be killing him instead. Oh his sweet naïve daughter, how perfect she turned out to be.

Stiles

His dad hadn't let him go to Mexico to search for Scott. Of course that wasn't going to stop him from actually going, it hadn't stopped him before why should it stop him now when Scott needed him the most. Okay, so he didn't have supernatural powers but he had to do something, make himself useful. Stiles was pacing around his room waiting for his dad to leave when he heard his jeep start in the driveway. "What the..?" His dad was taking his jeep with him while Parrish was taking his dads police car. "Oh great! Freaking fabulous!" Stiles threw his arms in the air while he flung his head backwards. His dad was determined to keep Stiles safe and in Beacon Hills during this turmoil. Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, and took out his phone. "Hey Lydia, yeah. Can I borrow your car?...wha...no okay, fine then can you pick me up, at my house...Going on a road trip... to Mex-ico."

So that was that, he had a ride, now all he needed was Malia. He dialed her number like 5 times but not a single reply. This made Stiles a little nervous, okay a lot more nervous than he already was. The last time he had seen her was at the Lacrosse game, she had left her to take care of Liam. Liam! He then dialed his number and after a second ring the boy finally answered. "Hey Liam, ummm how you doing, you know with the Full Moon and all? Oh awesome! Kay now is Malia with you? Well, have you seen her? No, after the game Liam? -come on- You haven't heard of her or anything? You didn't see where she headed off to? Something Liam, give me something!...oh okay, well who did she go off with? Come on Liam! Details!...kay...shit! Okay, thanks Liam. Ummm no...Scott, he isn't exactly here or anywhere near here for that matter. Listen Liam, don't worry okay, I'll call as soon as I get back. Don't worry bye."

"Crap, crap, crap!" Stiles was practically digging a hole in his room the way he paced back and forth. "She left with Peter, Peter took her, she's with Peter" Stiles finally sat down in the corner of his bed holding his head in between his hands, the pacing had made him dizzy and it was getting more difficult to breath accurately. _Why would she leave with him? Why did she leave? _Peter was bad news, Peter had always been bad news and just because Malia was his daughter didn't mean he wouldn't use her or probably hurt her. Stiles groaned and pulled on his hair again, how could he expect to save Scott and Kira when he couldn't even protect Malia.

He heard a honk coming from his driveway, he looked out the window to verify it was Lydia. He would have to find a way, a way to get them all back home safe.

Lydia

Stiles came out of his house looking a little more paler than usual, his hands fidgeting around as he reached the car's door handle. "Okay, something is wrong" Lydia announced as she stared at Stiles. "No, go figure! Stiles and Kira have been kidnapped somewhere to Mexico by psycho Kate and Derek is sort of useless without his wolfy powers and nobody is watching over Liam and my dad is gonna freak out when he finds out im not at home like I'm supposed to be and I have no current plan whatsoever and I don't have my freakin' jeep and.." He was in his babbling mode and if Lydia didn't stop him now he would keep on going until he exploded. "Okay, Stiles! Thanks for mentioning the obvious. Now can you tell me what is really wrong, and don't start babbling again because I swear Stiles..." Stiles hung his head and dug the heel of his hand into his eye "Malia, she left with Peter" his voice sounded strained and she was praying that he didn't throw up in her car.

"Okay..." She turned to sit up straight and took the steering wheel with both hands. She started the engine and drifted off the driveway. Not a single word was said between her and Stiles as they left Beacon Hills. She could only hear his unsteady breathing and the chewing of his thumbnail as he looked out the passenger window. "Oh boy" she said under breath as she turned on the radio trying to calm her own nerves. She was the banshee of the group but she was still Lydia and this Lydia had to play it cool even if she was a nervous wreck in the inside.

Malia

They had arrived at Mexico, and now all they needed to do was to track Scotts or Kira's scent. Peter could track down Kate if he wanted to, Malia only knew her by name. Peter seemed to know where he was heading as he took the lead and Malia followed. Malia might not be the smartest girl in the pack when it came to social norms, but when it came to instinct she succeeded at it, and right now her instincts were telling her that something was wrong. She had followed Peter after he proposed his little trade off back at Beacon Hills, but Malia new better than to trust him. To anyone who knew Peter better than she knew her own father, they would tell her that she was stupid for going with him. Yet, Malia had a plan of her own, Liam was not yet equipped to save anyone better yet the alpha. It was too dangerous for Stiles or Lydia to come all the way over here and try to stop Kate. From what she had heard and learned Kate seemed like a witch from hell.

Peter wasn't far off from being an equivalent from Kate, Peter was the devil in a V-neck. She shuddered to think that he was her father, and suddenly the memory of the car accident flashed in her mind. "Malia, please keep all those sick emotions for when we find Kate, you might need the extra push." Malia growled at Peter but continued to follow him; they were walking into the middle of what seemed to be a desert. Memories of their last trip to Mexico floated in her head, something didn't feel right. She couldn't catch Scott's or Kira's scent anywhere but Peter seemed determined to walk further into the desert. The full moon was shining bright in the clear night sky, making it harder to resist its pull. Something was brewing within Malia, something completely different from the previous full moons back at Beacon Hills. She didn't like the feeling; she didn't like it at all. She began to feel beads of cold sweat prickle down her back and forehead. She clenched her jaw as a low growl escaped her, it hurt, her whole self hurt. She clutched at her abdomen as she hunched over the sand, claws digging into the grains.

Her head was throbbing; she felt a pull from every direction possible. She was going to burst, "Aarghhh!" _Peter where was Peter?_ Her vision was becoming blurry as she felt a change ensuing within her. "Well it was about time sweetheart, I was wondering how much we had to walk into this god forsaken desert." Then she felt it, heard it, something within her snapped and that is when she saw him. Peter was standing there, looking like the proud father Malia thought she would never see.

Peter

It had taken her a while; they didn't call her mother a desert wolf for nothing. This was her natural habitat, and under this full moon he was going to get the best out of her as much as possible. He knew how strong Malia was, the true alpha she could be if given the chance. She had the animal instinct within her, a trickster, a hunter; she could shift into a coyote but she also had wolf blood running through her veins. That is why she was able to survive so long as an animal in the wild at such a young age, that is why her animalistic instinct took over when she faced turmoil. That is why she didn't need the companionship of a pack; she could survive perfectly on her own. Yet, only imagine the strength she would obtain if she did become an alpha. That is why he brought her here, that is why he convinced Kate into thinking that turning Scott into a besercker would be a better revenge for her own loss. Up until now everything was going according to plan.

Stiles

He wasn't feeling so great, confined into such a tiny space in Lydia's car not doing anything made him really anxious. It was a Full Moon tonight and he hated it, nothing good ever happens under a full moon in his messed up life. His head was running with all this overthinking about Scott, Kira, Malia and even Derek. This was ridiculous, simply ludicrous, how was _he_ going to save them. This time he didn't have his bat or his magic wolf dust to help him out, not even the strong void stiles was present. _Fuck. _

Stiles had called Malia's cell over 10 times now and had left more than enough text messages asking where she was, if she was safe. He hoped to whatever good almighty being was out there that she was safe. Yet, something deep within his chest told him otherwise, it was that empty suffocating feeling that one gets when something horrible is going to happen. He hated that the feeling was directed towards the thought of Malia. The farther they got from Beacon Hills and the more they fell into the empty roads of the desert the stronger the feeling in his chest grew. Something wasn't right, if they didn't get wherever they needed to be soon his chest would literally explode.

Lydia

Lydia's nerves were getting wracked by the hour and it was all Stiles' fault. The boy wouldn't stop fidgeting around, and he was getting paler, bruises under his watery eyes were beginning to show. He hadn't said a word since they left Beacon Hills and that severely worried her, his mouth was shut but she could tell that his head was bouncing with thoughts and worries. She wished it would shut up.

She swerved quickly to the side of the road and stopped the car abruptly, making Stiles jump in surprise. "Lydia what the hell!" his eyes almost bulging out of his skull. "Stiles, I need you to breath. Breath for me." Lydia inhaled and slowly exhaled repeating the motion twice hoping that stiles would get the groove. Without realizing it Stiles was mimicking Lydia, his breath a little shakier than hers but he was breathing now. "Thanks" he said and Lydia could see cold sweat falling from the back of his neck. "Stiles they will be alright. Scott, Kira and Malia they are going to be fine okay." She couldn't say the same about Derek, since she wasn't sure that he was going to be fine, but Stiles didn't need to know that now. "Now I need you to be fine so I can continue down this road without having a nervous breakdown of my own." Stiles turned around to look at her with a worried bewildered expression. "Oh boy" was all she said before she smiled at him and began the car engine again.

She was holding onto her own promises more than anything. She was a Banshee and Banshees knew, they just knew.

Malia

She was howling, at what, the moon? She had never really howled at the moon before. Yet this Full Moon demanded her undivided attention, it was directing her, instilling something within her. The moon had never appeared so bright, it was if it took to it a new light. "The Blue Moon, sweetheart. It is a Blue Moon." Malia's eyes had turned majestically blue, they were two brightly lit sapphires stranded in the middle of a desert.

For a moment she forgot who she was, her animalistic instincts kicking in instead. She could sense everything around her, the wind, the earth the pungent smell of death. She had began to growl menacingly at Peter who stood un-appalled a few inches from her. "Malia, remember why we came here. Kate, you need to kill Kate at whatever cost."

Peter

He knew exactly where Kate was, all he needed to do was make Malia follow. Peter shifted into his werewolf self and let out a loud growl towards Malia. Once seeing that he had caught her full attention he began to run, and just as he figured Malia was following right behind.

Scott

The skull was only a few inches from his face, he was trying to break free but he couldn't. He felt the hammering of his heart, heard it pulsing through his head. He was trapped, and if he wasn't already he would be in just a few seconds. "Kate! No wait, Kaaateee!"

Darkness fell, he no longer felt his own skin. He was trapped, trapped in another skin and it repulsed him. The struggle wasn't over, his body was trapped but something else was trying to take over. A sensation crept within him, he felt it under his skin now, leaching through his veins. He didn't here any voices, he couldn't even here his own voice within his head that clearly anymore. It was as if a black mist was fogging up his mind, making him unconscious.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" He jolted out of the table ripping the restraints in the process, he felt a greater power than anything he had felt before. He didn't feel the need to contain any of it, it was a new encountered freedom., an adrenaline rush that just kept increasing with each passing minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am trying to update as much as I can before the new episode comes out, the season finale but well yeah its not going so great...Im sorry if this update turned out to be crappy and not at all interesting. I sort of finally have a plot or story line but again this story is just gibberish that my mind comes up with as Im typing. Oh and sorry that it is so short _. Okay so here goes... **

**Stiles**

They had finally arrived, and they were more lost than anything. They had no clue where they could find Scott and Kira. _Where the hell had Derek gone to with Braeden?_ Derek had never been much of a sport when it came to sharing information with Stiles, but damn it this involved his best friend. So he got his phone out and dialed Derek's number, not having much hope that he would answer. "Where are you?!" Stiles asked as soon as the other end of the phone had answered. "I thought you were stuck at Beacon." Derek answered and Stiles scuffed, no matter the situation Derek never failed to irritate the hell out of him. "Yeah well guess what I'm here in Mexico, so can you please tell me for the love of god where the hell you are?!" Derek took a moment to respond but when he did he sounded more serious than his usual self "Im just a few minutes from finding Scott." Stiles inhaled sharply before letting out a shaky breath "Where are you?"

**Derek **

He hated not having his werewolf abilities any more, he felt weak. Yet, having Braeden by his side instilled something within him filling him with enough strength to compensate for his werewolf loss. He was worried for her, not in a way that he saw her as weak and incapable of protecting herself, but in the way that if she got hurt she wouldn't be able to heal in the way he had before.

Braeden had sort of figured it out before he had, and she hadn't allowed him to waste any time after it. Their map to Scott's location was no other than Peter Hale. They had managed to track him down and follow him, Braeden had suggested covering their scents with some weird chemical just in case they got too close.

It had bothered him severely when he noticed that Peter hadn't been alone on his little road-trip. Malia was with him, and up until now he couldn't quite pin point why. Yet, they followed Peter and soon enough he was leading them to were Scott was.

It had been quite difficult to follow Peter after his little rest stop with Malia in the middle of the desert. He had shifted into his werewolf self after Malia had shifted as well, both taking off at animalistic speed into the middle of nowhere. When he saw them run he cursed himself, having the impulse to shift as well and run after them. Yet, this time he had to follow at human speed or better yet Braeden speed.

**Lydia **

They were heading right into the pits of hell, she just knew it. Her Lydia self was urging to back away more than her banshee self, but both of her selfs never went wrong when it came to sensing when something was not going to turn out alright. Stiles was driving her car now, and she was feeling a little more nervous than before. Stiles was going at ultra-speed, and in his condition they would probably crash and die before they got to Kate and died there. "Ummm Stiles, I know that being across the border may feel a little liberating and all, but can you maybe consider slowing it down." Lydia was clutching onto the passenger seat, nails digging into the leather. "Lydia, we don't have time for cruising around, we have to get to Scott and Kira as soon as possible." Lydia pursed her lips "Well maybe try to consider how we are going to find them if we are both dead." Stiles quickly turned to look at Lydia before decreasing the speed. "Okay much better," Lydia sighed as she let go of the passenger seat. "Now how much more till we get there?" Stiles slowed down even more as they approached practically nothing and without turning to look at her he replied "We are already here."

**Stiles **

He didn't get it, he couldn't see anything, but this is where Derek had led him. It was out in the middle of nowhere, kind of reminded him of the place where they had found Derek buried in the tomb. Only that this place was more deserted and gave him the chills.

They got out of the car, Lydia following close behind as they walked onto what looked like ancient walls. "It's here." he pointed onto the ground as he looked forward. "There is nothing here." Lydia's observation wasn't far off. "No, there is nothing up here but there is something down there." Stiles pointed towards a hole just in between two collapsed walls. "We have to go in."

**Peter**

He had managed to lead Malia to where Kate was, and of course where Kate was Scott was sure to be. He had heard Scotts scream as soon as they arrived there, their timing couldn't have been more perfect. As soon as Malia had heard the scream she had forgotten all about Peter. Her instincts telling her to find where the scream had come from. Peter had shifted back into his human self but Malia was still in her coyote form. He wouldn't go in with her, he knew that all the pieces will fall accordingly now; all he had to do was step aside and wait.

**Malia**

She had heard a scream, a scream that sounded of threat. In other situations she would have ran away from it, but this time the smell of threat urged her forward. She could smell it clearly now, more pungent and strong than before, the smell of clear death. She ran towards it at full force and in a few seconds she had disappeared into the sand.

She was underground and back into her human form, it was dark and cold. It was extremely dark, she tried to use her night vision but she failed miserably. This place, it was like it canceled all her were coyote strength. The light of the Full Moon couldn't pass through the layers of earth and sand. She grunted and tried to stand up, she was completely naked making it harder to stand the cold.

Her knees felt weak and head throbbed, she still hadn't managed to stand up. Malia couldn't exactly remember how she got here. "Peter?" she had remembered that he had been with her. "Peter?" she tried again, this time a little louder but still she heard nothing from him. After a few moments she heard a faint cry coming from somewhere deeper in the dark. She strained to hear more clearly when she finally heard it, it was Kira. Malia had heard Kira.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you sooooo very much for the lovely awesome reviews! And thanks for all those who are following and Favorited this crazy no make sense story, it made me really happy =) (seriously very happy) **

**So the season already ended and we all know what happens, and well what i had in mind didnt come close to the real thing soooo...this story or update will come like a WTF slap in the face to you but thats okay. I thought about this before i even knew what was gonna happen so yeah this story is like woohoo but its fanfiction so it cool. right? **

**I wasnt going to write about Kira but she is freaking cool so i was like what the hay. I think I may have overdid it with her and Malia but I dont know. Please do tell me if you like how the story is heading so far, and i will update sooner with more. Thanks again and i hope you enjoy =) **

**Derek**

They were underground; they had been running trying to keep sight of Peter when they suddenly had fallen into the sand. The fall had been pretty high but they hadn't caused themselves any collateral damage. It was extremely dark; he and Braeden couldn't see a thing. He was looking for his cell phone, in attempts to use the flash as a flashlight but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Damn it!" he grunted before Braeden took out a flashlight, and lightened their surroundings. Braeden was always fully prepared, gun in her right hand and flashlight on her left aiming around like a total pro. "Derek get up, we need to move", her tone assertive as Derek followed, reaching out to pull out his own gun. "Let's go" and they both walked deeper into the darkness.

**Kira **

She was shaken; she had woken up in some type of underground cavern. When she had tried to get up she had slipped on what seemed like bones and skulls. Her head hurt, and she tried hard to remember what had happened, but she just remembered them being taken away by beserkers and Kate. _Scott._ She was frustrated she didn't know where Scott was or where she was for that matter.

There was light streaming from above; a soft light bluish hue lightened the cavern. The light of the Full Moon was streaming through the sand above her head. The light had been enough for her to see exactly where she was trapped; it was some type of cell, a bone cell. She had heard a scream in the mist of trying to break herself free, the scream had sent a chill up and down her spine. "Scott? Scott! SCOTT!" panic and fear began to take over. Scott could be dying at the moment and she was stuck there useless.

She had the power to break free, to help Scott but she felt so vulnerable and out of balance without her sword. What was the point of being a Kitsune if she couldn't even fight on her own? All of a sudden she was the lonely friendless shy girl from her first day at Beacon Hills High School all over again.

**Malia **

She had begun to walk towards the sound she had heard earlier. She had sworn she had heard Kira yell out Scott's name. It was difficult to arrive anywhere with the darkness like a blanket on her, she couldn't see a thing. Struggling to walk and not bump into any sudden walls, Malia finally saw a stream of light. She directed herself towards it, only to find more streaming angularly from a hidden room. "Malia? Malia is that you?" she had found her, she had found Kira.

"Yeah it's me." she walked towards the Kitsune who was trapped in what appeared to be a bone cell. "Scott, you need to find Scott. I heard him; I know that was him screaming. Malia please," Malia was getting closer to the cell, the light encompassing her more with each step. As she stepped more into the light she felt a sudden surge of power, and just like that the previous pungent smell of death hit her hard in the nostrils. "I have to get you out first" Malia grabbed the cells bars, made out of thick bone, before Kira could remark anything about her nakedness. "Errghh!" Malia's eyes flashed blue as she broke the bones making enough space for Kira to get through.

The sudden adrenaline had made Malia a little hungrier for power and before Kira could thank her Malia was transforming back into a coyote. "Aaargghhh!" her human screams soon turned into a threatening animal growl. Her fangs were gleaming deadly pearly white under a streak of moonlight. Her claws digging into the earth as she prepared to pounce.

**Kira**

This hadn't been the first time Kira had been faced off with a deadly coyote Malia. The first time had been back at the High School were lucky she, Scott had come to the rescue. Yet now, Scott was the one needing rescuing somewhere else, leaving Kira to fend for herself. "Malia. Malia, it's me Kira. Please Malia we need to find Scott." The coyote snarled at her, making Kira jump back a little. She was a thunder Kitsune, she was a fox, all she needed to do was summon her strength. Scott needed her, if it was time to make herself useful it was now. Usually the presence of an electrical current was enough to ignite the thunder Kitsune within her. If she didn't work her thunder she had her sword but there was none of that now. It had to come from within, it had to come from her.

Kira took a deep breath bringing her hands just above her chest in the form of a 'v' and as she exhaled and brought her hands back out she stepped into the moonlight. Tsukuyomi, the moon god, had always been underestimated and deemed as evil but in that moment Kira felt its power running through her like an electrical current. Kira's arms were outstretched in a perfect horizontal line, a firm open palm facing outwards towards the moonlight while the other hand held the middle and index finger in parallel lines pointing towards Malia. The were-coyote had kept her stance growling more menacingly than before but never crossing a certain line that the Kitsune had invisibly drawn. Kira closed her eyes and inhaled sharply, and as she opened them again a fiery orange ignited her eyes. Just as the Kitsune exhaled the current that had been forming within her ran from her palm across her arms and out through her two fingers hitting Malia with full force.

A blue light filled the cavern, encircling Malia like a radiating halo but instead of knocking her down the were-coyote sucked it in like a life force. Kira dropped her arms suddenly more drained than before; it had been a transfer of current not a form of force for herself. The little energy she had managed had been used to pass something onto the were-coyote.

Malia's eyes were glowing a darker sapphire than before, her breathing had become heavier and Kira could sense the immense power radiating from her. "Malia please," Kira begged for the last time as the were-coyote pounced on her with full force.

**I apologize if I got any of the Japanese mythology wrong, I am trying to fit stuff together and like I said my mind babbles a lot. I apologize again and if there is anybody who knows better than me i would love to get the 411 from you, since i do not wish to insult any mythology. Thanks again and i hope you enjoyed the update. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness! So here is the fourth chapter, yay! I dont even know if people are actually still reading these or if I am just feeling all excited by myself...I hope people are actually reading these. I also hope that for those that are reading and waiting, that the very slow and short updates are kind of worth it. Like I said i dont actually have like a story line for this, so I am terribly sorry for the randomness or unattractiveness of it all =(**

**Classes barely started today, so everything has been kind of hectic for me. Yet, I managed to pull this chapter off today like at 11:00 pm so phew! I hope you like it.**

**Pretty please do review, tell me if this is still as exciting or if you like were im sort of heading. Or if i have been stuck like in the same thing for too long now. Anything, I just need commentary. Please! Let me know you are alive, somewhere out there! If there are no reviews it feels like Im just telling a story to a wall =( (that is very depressing people) **

**Anywho...here is the update and I hope you enjoy! xD**

**(Oh btw does anybody know what type of gun Braeden uses, because I am not sure that it is a rifle) **

**Lydia**

Stiles and Lydia were rummaging through the trunk of the car, trying to find some flashlights and anything that came close to a weapon. While Stiles was preoccupied in trying to resurrect a dead flashlight, Lydia took the opportunity to pull out a case hidden behind the trunk. "Eh, what is that?" Lydia rolled her eyes as she snapped the case open revealing seriously dangerous human weapons, guns. "Uh-um. Lydia, why do you have guns hidden in your car? Aren't you a little underage to be in possession? Don't you need, like, a permit for that? Do you even know how to use one?" Lydia annoyingly sighed as she pulled out one of the unloaded handguns analyzing it like if it was a handbag. "What, Allison used several deadlier weapons than this and she was underage without a permit," Lydia simply stated with a shrug as she reached out to take out the fully loaded magazine and inspected that as well. "Well yeah, but Allison was an Argent, and well her last name pretty much gave her liberty of anything that involved hunting the supernatural. Like some sort off freebie or loophole to the human laws." Stiles was scratching the back of his head nervously as Lydia handled the weapon as if it was some sort of laboratory assignment.

Stiles hadn't noticed how the mention of "Allison _was_ an Argent" had made Lydia flinch, she missed Allison terribly, her bravery, strength and loyalty. "Allison gave them to me; she said that if I was to be running around with werewolves and lizards in high heels, I would at least need something to protect them from me." She smiled to herself at the memory of Allison when she presented the case of guns to her "Stiles has a bat, I think you should have something more intimidating than that," Allison's dimples becoming more pronounced as she smiled at Lydia. "She had promised to teach me how to use them, but one thing led to the other and well..." Stiles eyes had turned into those sad pitiful eyes that Lydia disliked severely, he had guilt written all over his face and Lydia grunted. "Okay, I don't think that in the world of supernatural, human laws apply that very well, so here..." Lydia quickly loaded the gun snapping the magazine into place and sliding the barrel with a loud snap, swiftly maneuvering the handgun so as to present to Stiles the grip as she handed it to him. Stiles just gaped at Lydia as he slowly took the gun with more intimidation than the strawberry-blonde banshee. "What? I've read about them somewhere," Stiles let out a shaky breath as he tried to not accidentally shoot his own foot "Well let's just hope you aim as well as you load a gun," Lydia finished loading her gun and closed the trunk as she swiftly twirled towards Stiles, "Well there is only one way to find out." Stiles and Lydia both nodded to each other, guns in their hands, as they headed off into the darkness.

**Derek **

They had been walking in darkness, for what seemed like hours. Braeden was on the lead, while Derek followed carefully behind. He was getting more frustrated as they walked deeper underground. It sucked not being able to catch scents or run at full speed, everything went by much slower as a human. He didn't want to start whining like a toddler asking every few minutes "are we close yet?" because that was so unlike Derek. Finally he was beginning to understand the annoyingly human Stiles and his hyper activeness. He was beginning to admire Braeden more every minute he passed as a human. The scars across her neck were a proof of the fearless brave woman she was, and she wore them as a beauty mark. Braeden had survived many things and she always stood proud and firm on her own, she was simply majestic in Derek's eyes. No scar could ever make her seem less beautiful. "Derek, did you hear that?" Braeden's voice stopped Derek in mid thought, he had been spacing out on mid mission. Derek cursed himself; this was not like him at all. "Derek, come on" Braeden slowly and quietly walked forward never keeping her sight off of whatever lay beyond the darkness.

Derek was becoming more alert, focusing on hearing any strange sound trying to detect any movement. Just as he was beginning to dismiss Braeden's past warning, he saw something shift in the darkness as they were about to turn a corner. He quickly reacted by stepping in front of Braeden shielding her, preventing her from taking another step forward. Braeden looked up at Derek as he nodded signaling to her that there was something just around the corner. Braeden nodded, letting Derek know she understood. She quickly licked her dry lips and closed her eyes inhaling deeply as she calmed her nerves before coming face to face with the predator. Derek looked at Braeden wide eyed, ready to attack as well. When they turned the corner, they saw a huge tall dark figure standing just a few feet away from them, it was a Berserker. Braeden began to shoot at it and Derek followed right next to her, but the Berserker wouldn't move, he stood firm. Braeden took out her heavy loaded rifle she had strapped across her back and began to shoot. The Berserker began to step back as Braeden and Derek stepped forward, until it disappeared in the darkness of the underground, as if running away. This did not soothe Braeden at all as it did Derek. Derek did not have much experience with these types of supernatural creatures but Braeden unfortunately did, and she knew that Berserkers were not ones to retreat so easily at the hit of a few bullets. Just then, Derek pulled Braeden back by the arm as an animal passed them by in a flash leaving behind the echoes of its growls. "Was that..?" Braeden asked a little speculative, but Derek assured her assumption when he swiftly nodded and said "Malia."

**Kira **

Kira was breathing heavily, trying to force herself off of her shaky knees. Malia had just attacked her, pounced on her and Kira thought for a second that she was never going to see the light again. But just when she had felt the were-coyote's hot breath on her face, her ferocious growl vibrating through her temples, and Malia's canine teeth up close and personal with her claws digging on her shoulders, the were coyote had suddenly disappeared. Kira had heard it, the sound of guns shooting in the distance, but she had been too preoccupied with Malia's deadly glare that she didn't pay it much attention. Yet, the were-coyote had, thus leaving Kira trembling on the dirt floor.

Malia had been so close, so close in ripping her throat out and the Kitsune had done nothing to defend herself. Maybe it was because she knew it was Malia, a member of the pack, a friend who could she not allow herself to hurt. Yet, it had been her life on the line and she had done nothing. Suddenly Kira felt more than weak, she felt utterly alone. She needed to find and save Scott but how do you choose, how do you save a friend if it means destroying the life of another.

**Malia**

Malia had never felt more in power or more free. This new control felt so liberating that she didn't know any limits. Malia was only following her instincts, her animal instincts. All those months of learning to be a human again were just thrown out the window. She was a coyote now, more than a coyote, she was an apex predator. Anything and anyone who stood in her way was prey, and she wasn't going to stop until she felt them grow cold and lifeless between her jaw.

She had just been about to kill off a fox that emanated an orange hue around it, it had seemed powerful and the were-coyote knew she was threat. Yet, she had heard sounds coming from the distance and that stench of death had suddenly grown stronger than before. It was close, Malia had sensed it and she wasn't going to let it escape this time. Even though she had the urge to maim the trembling fox beneath her claws she had a greater urge to get rid of that stench. So, she ran towards it at full speed growling in the process, to let her prey know that she was coming.


End file.
